Let me love you
by Jiimmy
Summary: Una noche en el pasado fue suficiente para cambiar las cosas entre ellas durante siete años.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: **_**4Shots**_

Las cortinas estaban cerradas para que la luz del sol no entrara por las ventanas, la respiración de la chica era pausada y tranquila, estaba dormida. El día anterior habían llegado a la ciudad y después de tanto tiempo su cuerpo empezaba a estar muy cansado de tanto ir de un lado a otro.

Varios golpes en la puerta la despertaron; Santana soltando un profundo gruñido se levantó de aquella cama extraña; llevaba meses durmiendo en camas desconocidas de distintos hoteles aunque ahora después de tanto tiempo todas le parecían iguales. Con sus manos intentó aplastarse el pelo revuelto. Desde la habitación podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros en el pasillo pero tendrían que esperar igual.

Cuando se vio aceptable en el espejo que había al lado de la puerta decidió abrirles y como un tornado entraron los dos chicos.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en abrir?- le preguntó uno de los chicos, el más alto, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla como siempre hacía, mientras que el otro chico corría rápidamente hacia la cama y dando un gran salto se tiró encima de ella como un niño pequeño. El colchón crujió cuando el cuerpo de este cayó encima.

-Estaba durmiendo y…

Pero antes de acabar la frase el chico de cabello azabache que se encontraba aun en la cama con los brazos estirados habló:

-Seth, ya sabes que una chica siempre tiene que estar presentable aunque se acabe de levantar.

-¡Cállate Peter!- le ordenó Santana cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa, aquellos chicos se habían convertido en su familia después de todos esos años.

-¿O si no qué?- le preguntó reincorporándose un poco al apoyar sus codos en el colchón a la vez que alzaba sus cejas. Su postura amenazadora no intimidaba a nadie, por eso Santana decidió ignorarlo, era lo mejor en esos casos.

Seth se sentó al lado de su compañero en la cama empujándolo para que le hiciera un hueco. Él era el más alto del grupo y el más mayor con 27 años, tenía el cabello de color rubio oscuro y los ojos de color miel, aunque con la luz del sol llegaban a ser casi dorados.

Santana al ver que no había más sitio en la cama decidió apoyarse en el tocador que había bastante cerca de la cama.

-¿Y tu hermano?- le preguntó pasándose las manos por la cara, aun tenía sueño y necesitaba espabilarse.

-Ayer me dijo que iría a correr y ahora hemos ido a su habitación y no estaba así que supongo que aun seguirá a lo suyo, ya sabes cómo es él…

-¿Este chico no se cansa?- preguntó con ironía la latina, siempre le sorprendía cuanta energía podía tener el hermano pequeño de Seth.

-Frank es… Frank…- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Frank era muy parecido a su hermano, su rubio era algo más claro y sus ojos pardos eran lo que más destacaba de su rostro pálido. Era igual de alto que Peter, es decir varios centímetros menos que Seth, pero era el que tenía la complexión más fuerte de todos. Peter y Frank eran los más pequeños del grupo con 23 años.

-¿Y qué pasó al final con aquella chica, San?- le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara.- Te vimos muy concentrada ayer hablando con ella…- el chico subía y bajaba sus cejas con maldad esperando una respuesta.

La noche anterior para celebrar su llegada a España habían decidido ir a tomar unas copas, como hacían siempre, aunque con control.

-A decir verdad, Seth tenía miedo de llamar a la puerta por si todavía seguías concentrada con ella, tú ya me entiendes, y no precisamente hablando...- Peter soltó una carcajada de su propia broma.

-No pasó nada, Seth.- le contestó ignorando al moreno.- Me dio su teléfono, pero nada más…

-Tranquila, yo tampoco tuve una buena noche. Todos los hombres guapos, pillados o heterosexuales, una noche para olvidar…- informó haciendo varios gestos con sus manos algo desilusionado.

-Pues yo ayer si ligué.- habló a la nada porque los dos siguieron hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Le estaban ignorando, Peter odiaba que le hicieran eso. -¿Por qué todo el mundo me ignora?

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta enérgicamente, Santana se puso derecha para ir abrir a la puerta, seguramente sería Frank.

-Así es la vida…- le contestó Seth a Peter golpeándole suavemente en la cabeza.

Cuando vieron como Santana y Frank caminaban hacia ellos ambos chicos se sentaron adecuadamente, el recién llegado hizo un leve saludo con su mano y en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ahora qué estamos todos, podemos empezar la reunión!- todos lo miraron sin comprender a que venía eso.- Siempre quise decir eso…- justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y luego preguntas porque todo el mundo te ignora.- se burló la latina haciendo reír al mayor de los rubios.

-Bueno, ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?- preguntó el rubio más pequeños, dejando las bromas aun lado. Su cabello estaba húmedo y desordenado, seguramente venía de darse una ducha después de haber hecho su rutina.

-Como ya sabéis tenemos que estar listos en una hora para ir al programa de televisión para que nos hagan esa entrevista…-

-Sabes que no me gusta eso, Seth… Tenemos un concierto a las 7, quedamos en que los días de concierto no habría nada de entrevistas.- Santana se estaba quejando a Seth, pero ella sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa si no su manager. El chico se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle.- Bueno, sigue…- le hizo un gesto con la mano pidiéndole disculpas, su humor se veía afectado por el sueño aun.

-Como la entrevista será en esta misma ciudad, después de comer estaremos otra vez en el hotel para prepararnos.- todos asintieron no muy convencidos pero era lo que tenían que hacer. –Todo saldrá bien, chicos, podemos con esto.- intentó animarlos.

Un silencio se creó entre ellos, antes de que Santana exclamara:

-¡Venga, todos fuera que me tengo que cambiar!- les gritó a los chicos empezando a tirar de los brazos de Seth y Peter para que se levantaran de aquella cama.

-En tan poco tiempo no vas a poder arreglar nada, San…- bromeó el moreno siendo arrastrado por la latina.- Necesitarías horas…

La chica frenó en seco y cruzándose de brazos se le quedó mirando, sí las miradas pudieran matar, Peter no estaría con vida en ese momento. El chico conocía esa mirada y en menos de dos segundos estaba corriendo fuera de la habitación por el pasillo del hotel, sabía que su vida corría peligro si se quedaba allí. Seth salió entre risas de la habitación también gritándole algo a su compañero:

-¡Qué cobarde que eres, Peter!- se escuchó en la habitación la voz del más grande.- ¡Bocazas!

Solo quedaba Frank en la habitación. La morena esperaba a que este hiciera algo, parecía que le quería decir algo.

El rubio jugueteaba con sus dedos con la cabeza agachada:

-Tú siempre estás preciosa…-comentó el chico alzando la vista.

-Oh… gracias Frank.- le chica se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a darle un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al pequeño de los hermanos.

-De… umh… nada- Santana sonrió ampliamente cuando notó al chico tan nervioso, notó como el chico tragaba saliva más rojo de lo normal.- Yo creo… que… umh… tengo que…- hizo varios gestos con la mano antes de salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

La latina cerró la puerta sin haberse despedido de él chico, pero no era la primera vez que actuaba así. Sonrió medio de lado antes de encaminarse hacia el lavabo, necesitaba una buena ducha para acabar de despertarse.

En menos de una hora todos se encontraron en la recepción del hotel para dirigirse al plató del programa; la entrevista sería grabada y se emitiría horas antes del concierto en directo. Ninguno se encontraba nervioso por la entrevista, pero si por el concierto, era un ritual para ellos; sentir los nervios horas antes de un concierto, se apoyaban mutuamente haciendo bromas y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Así fue el viaje de ida al plató, con constantes bromas de Peter hacía Santana, y a la inversa, mientras que Seth y Frank se reían.

Nada más llegar los cogieron varios maquilladores y empezaron con su trabajo, poco después llegó el presentador y estuvieron hablando sobre las preguntas, incluso le regalaron un par de entradas para el concierto de aquella noche. El español se lo agradeció mucho, al parecer también era seguidor del grupo algo que hizo sonreír a los cuatro componentes de 4Shots.

Ya estaban listos para salir a plató, todos podían escuchar la voz del presentador hablando a cámara; llevaban un auricular por el que escucharían a un traductor para poder entender completamente todas las preguntas.

-Tengo el placer de presentaros a… ¡4Shots!- gritó el presentador haciendo que el público que se encontraba presente estallara en aplausos.- ¡Peter Stewart, Frank Thomson, Seth Thomson y Santana López!-

**Con cariño GM**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: De NY a LA**

En pleno centro de NY se encontraban tres viejos amigos entablando una conversación con la televisión encendida de fondo.

-¿Entonces, cuando tienes que volver?

-A eso he venido, porque yo mañana…

-¡Callad! ¡Callad!- la rubia fue interrumpida por su amiga que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla.- Quiero oír esto, es sobre San…

Los dos callaron, y la rubia cerró los ojos intentando calmar la sensación de ardor en el pecho. El eco de la televisión resonó por toda la sala de aquel dúplex de su amigo, todos los allí presentes, incluida Quinn Fabray, escuchaban la televisión atentamente.

-La artista del momento sigue consolidando su carrera musical por su paso por Europa, con esta gira Santana López y su grupo _4Shots_ siguen creando nuevos fans allá por donde van. Cabe decir que después del espectacular tour que hicieron por Estados Unidos era de esperar que los europeos cayeran rendidos con facilidad por su gran música y por sus actuaciones, tal y como hicimos nosotros…- la periodista respiró durante un segundo y siguió hablando.- Francia, Italia e Inglaterra ya han disfrutado del grupo neoyorquino y su última parada será España antes de volver a su tierra natal…

La televisión de repente se apagó creando el sobre salto en las otras dos personas sentadas en el sofá.

-¡Eyy!- exclamaron los dos mirando a Quinn quien tenía el mando de la televisión en la mano, ella la había apagado. Aquel ardor en el pecho de la rubia había aumentado y la sensación de angustia era cada vez mayor.

-Lo estábamos viendo…- se quejó la chica.

-Me da igual, he venido a veros y a contaros una cosa y lo único que hacéis es mirar la televisión ignorándome a mi… ¡Pues ya me canse!

-Quinn, tranquila…

-¡Estoy muy tranquila, Rachel!

Rachel extrañada se acercó a ella pasando el brazo por su hombro, aquello tranquilizó un poco a la rubia, pero seguía algo alterada. Sus hombros seguían tensos, sus manos se cerraban en puño con fuerza y su respiración era acelerada.

-¿Es por ella?- le susurró intentando que el chico no escuchará nada, aunque este sabía tantos detalles como ella de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde…

-¡No, claro que no!- gritó aún más alterada por esa pregunta y se levantó de un golpe del sofá. Huía del lado de su amiga porque si quedaba a su lado sabía que no podría seguir con esa mentira. -¿Por qué preguntas eso, Rachel? ¡No tiene sentido!

Ambos se la quedaron mirando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro delante de ellos, siempre ocurrían cosas parecidas cuando nombraban el nombre de Santana cerca de Quinn.

¿Por qué casi siete años después me sigue doliendo? Se preguntó mentalmente mordiéndose sus uñas nerviosa.

Odiaba sentirse así…

-Yo me encargo…

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Kurt.- le advirtió la morena.

-No diré nada sobre eso, tranquila.

El chico de ojos azules se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a Quinn que en ningún momento había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro, aunque ahora lo hacía más lento.

-Quinn.- la llamó pero aun la chica seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.- Quinn…- la chica esta vez lo miró y Kurt pudo ver en sus ojos confusión, pero sobre todo dolor. En ese momento supo que no tenía que hablar sobre ese tema porque si no la chica se volvería a encerrar en sí misma y sería imposible conversar con ella.- ¿Qué te parece si tú, Rachel y yo nos vamos a tomar algo? Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas?

-No, no puedo…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó esta vez la morena levantándose de su sitio.

-Para eso había venido, mañana tengo que volver a Los Ángeles para el rodaje, y quiero descansar esta noche antes del vuelo…

-Venga Quinn…- se quejó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo llevas unos días en NY, casi ni hemos salido juntos.- ahora se quejaba la más pequeña. Quería pasar más tiempo con su amiga, hacía casi un mes que no la veía.

-Nos tienes que contar muchas cosas…- volvió a reprochar el dueño del dúplex.

-Otro día será…- fue lo único que supo contestar la rubia con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, a ella también le fastidiaba no poder estar más tiempo con sus amigos.

Tanto Rachel como Kurt sabían que no tenían nada más que hacer, cuando Quinn se negaba tan en rotundo era imposible convencerla de otra cosa.

-Pero… ¿ya te vas?- cuestionó al verla ponerse la cazadora de cuero.

-Sí, es algo tarde…

Ambos se volvieron a mirar y decidieron volver a callar, lo mejor era dejar que pensara las cosas y no presionarla sobre ese tema; se despidieron de ella con muchos besos prometiéndose llamar casi cada día, como hacían siempre. La distancia no había roto aquella hermosa amistad entre los tres que tenían ya desde hacía unos años, desde que empezaron la universidad.

Quinn bajó por el ascensor jugando con sus dedos esperando llegar a la planta baja, cuando las puertas se abrieron la rubia no se sorprendió ver a varios periodistas en la calle con sus cámaras listas para fotografiar. Sacó sus gafas de sol de su bolso y se las puso, aquello no evitaría que la reconocieran pero le ayudaría a ocultar algo su rostro.

Cuando el taxi apareció en su campo de visión salió del portal y los flashes de las cámaras la cegaron durante unos segundos; oía muchas preguntas pero no las escuchaba, aunque se las podía imaginar.

-Quinn Fabray, ¿qué hace en Nueva York?

-¿Se ha encontrado con sus amigos de Broadway, Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel?

-¿Cómo va el rodaje de la segunda temporada de _Midnight_?

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de su romance con su compañero de elenco, Aidan Mont?-

La actriz siguió su camino ignorando cualquier otra pregunta que le hicieran, cuando consiguió entrar en el taxi le dio la dirección del hotel en el que se hospedaba para poder salir de allí lo antes posible.

En el momento en el que el coche arrancó y dejó atrás a los fotógrafos, Quinn suspiró tranquila y recostó completamente su espalda en el asiento. Mucha gente decía que ese era el precio de la fama, pero para la rubia era insoportable ser perseguida por fotógrafos.

Por la ventanilla podía ver los grandes edificios de la ciudad los cuales ya había visto muchas veces, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y eso fue la canción que sonaba en esos momentos en la radio del coche.

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**

No le hacía falta escuchar más para saber quién era la cantante. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones escuchando de nuevo la canción. Aquella versión era mucho más rockera que la canción original, pero el grupo de 4Shots así lo había querido.

**She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

La entraron unas inmensas ganas de pedirle al conductor que cambiara de radio o que simplemente la apagara, pero algo en su interior no la dejó.

¿Nostalgia? ¿Dolor?

**Oh oh oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh oh oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down**

Allá por donde iba, siempre había algo que le recordaba a ella. Pero lo que Quinn no soportaba era saber que no podía pasar página, que los recuerdos aún seguían en su mente aunque quisiera borrarlos.

**This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire**

**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say**

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la armoniosa voz que escuchaba, su pecho se contrajo como otras tantas veces. Conocía todas las canciones de aquel grupo, las había escuchado centenares de veces solo con intención de escuchar la voz de la chica. Sin emitir ningún sonido, Quinn movía los labios cantando aquella canción.

**Oh oh oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh oh oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down**

¿Cuándo dejará de doler? Se preguntó cuándo su pecho se contrajo otra vez.

**This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire**

Su pasado distorsionaba el presente haciendo que su vida fuera cada vez más difícil.

**Everybody stares as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the nights  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn baby, burn baby**

-Han escuchado la nueva versión de Girl on fire, el nuevo éxito mundialmente conocido de _4Shots_ aquí, en nuestra cadena…- el locutor anunció algo que ya sabía la rubia.- No se vayan a continuación…- pero Quinn dejó de escuchar.

**This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire  
Oh, oh, oh  
She's just a girl and she's on fire**

Abrió los ojos volviéndose a focalizar en los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad de NY que veía a través de la ventanilla de aquel taxi.

-Ella es solo una chica, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarla?- se dijo a ella misma en un susurro que el taxista no pudo oír.

Quinn había formulado mal la pregunta, y lo sabía…

¿Quería olvidarla?

Eso era algo que no quería contestar por miedo a la respuesta.

* * *

**Con cariño GM**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Entrevista**

-Tengo el placer de presentaros a… ¡4Shots!- gritó el presentador haciendo que el público que se encontraba presente estallara en aplausos.- ¡Peter Stewart, Frank Thomson, Seth Thomson y Santana López!-

Salieron uno a uno por el orden que iba diciendo el presentador; el estallido de aplausos se hizo más fuerte cuando la latina salió la última con una gran sonrisa al ver el gran apoyo que tenían. Todos saludaban con las manos a su público, incluso Peter lanzaba algún que otro beso de forma cariñosa.

-¡Bienvenidos!- les habló el presentador.- Gracias por venir.

-Gracias por invitarnos.- le contestó Seth en inglés con una sonrisa.

El presentador se sentó en la silla del medio mientras que tenía a dos miembros a cada lado; Seth y Santana estaban a su derecha, mientras que Peter y Frank estaban a su izquierda. La entrevista empezó con preguntas fáciles y bromas, a todos pareció caerles bien el presentador español.

-Contarme que pasó en el concierto de Londres.

El tema iba sobre los conciertos de esa gira y al escuchar eso Seth soltó una carcajada contenida, mientras que Frank y Peter se tapaban la boca con su mano.

-¿Londres?- preguntó la latina alzando una ceja, ella había sido la única que no se había reído.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... Pocas personas lo saben.- comentó el mayor con una sonrisilla aun sin poder contener su risa.

-Tengo mis fuentes.

-Creo que esto debería explicarlo Santana…- dijo con maldad el moreno.

La latina lo miró algo mal antes de empezar a narrar aquella anécdota:

-Estábamos en el concierto de Londres, hará dos semanas, e hicimos una pausa a la mitad.- empezó a explicar algo avergonzada.- Yo estaba eufórica, como todos, teníamos la adrenalina por las nubes. El público estaba entregado y nosotros lo estábamos disfrutando…- Frank y Seth asentían de acuerdo con aquello.

-No te enrolles…- le apresuró Peter.

Santana le miró mal otra vez antes de continuar:

-Teníamos una rampa detrás del escenario para ir a los camerinos, y todos bajábamos corriendo por ella con la mala suerte de que yo tropecé con algo.- sus compañeros empezaron a reírse sin ningún miramiento.- Caí de morros contra el suelo…- ella misma no pudo aguantarse la risa.- ¡Podéis reíros!- exclamó al público después de unos segundos contagiada por la risa de sus amigos.

Y así el público lo hizo.

-Lo mejor de todo es que ella misma desde el suelo se reía más que nosotros. Queríamos saber cómo estaba y ella solo se reía sin contestarnos, y al final nos contagió la risa.- habló Frank por primera vez.- Yo iba detrás de ella y lo vi todo…

-Cierto.

-¿Te hiciste daño?- se interesó el hombre algo preocupado por el bienestar de la chica.

-Tuve un pequeño esguince en el tobillo, pero nada más, lo importante era acabar el concierto.- contestó con una sonrisa relajada.

-El show debe continuar.- comentó el mayor de todos.

-Bueno, por lo que veo sois un grupo muy unido…- todos asintieron mirándose unos a los otros.-Esto es como curiosidad… ¿Soléis discutir muy a menudo?

-Como cualquier grupo de música, tenemos nuestros momentos…- respondió el mayor de todos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Peter y yo somos los que más discutimos del grupo.- empezó a hablar la cantante del grupo.- Pero nuestra relación siempre ha sido así, yo le molesto y él me molesta, aunque nos queremos igual…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es cierto Peter?

-Así es,- contestó soltando una carcajada natural- pero somos como hermanos. Y aunque suene algo tópico, somos una familia muy unida.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? Es decir, vosotros tres sois de Nueva York, pero tú, Santana eres de un pequeño pueblo de Ohio, Lima.

Los cuatro se miraron interrogándose con la mirada para ver quien empezaba a explicar el relato.

-Nuestras familias se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de nacer nosotros, y Frank y yo conocemos a Peter desde que éramos pequeños. Empezamos muy jóvenes con nuestro grupo, a todos nos apasionaba la música, pero nunca encontrábamos un o una cantante que encajara con nosotros…- explicó Seth dándole ahora la palabra a Santana.

-Yo empecé a estudiar en la Universidad de Louisville, pero no se me daba muy bien y tampoco me apasionaba, yo quería dedicarme al mundo del espectáculo y me mudé con unos amigos a Nueva York, meses después los conocí porque buscaban una cantante y un buen amigo me consiguió una prueba.- explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica.- La hice y me escogieron.

-Escogimos bien.- comentó Frank con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque algo sonrojado.

-Tengo entendido que empezasteis a actuar por bares…

-Sí. Actuábamos en pequeñas fiestas o bares, de ahí viene nuestro nombre, y poco a poco nos dimos a conocer hasta que encontramos a nuestro manager, que sin duda sin él no estaríamos aquí.- habló el moreno haciendo un gesto hacia la cámara.- Gracias Erik.

-Bueno chicos, ya sabemos que vosotros estáis teniendo un gran éxito mundialmente conocido, hemos hablado de vuestro disco y vuestro concierto de esta noche en Barcelona.- explicó Pablo mirando a cámara.- Pero ahora me gustaría hablar de la serie que se estrenará hoy a las 10 de la noche en esta cadena, estoy hablando de _Midnight.-_

El rostro de Santana se contrajo un poco al ver como en las pantallas que tenían detrás apareció la imagen de Quinn con el coprotagonista de esa serie, Aidan.

-La primera temporada fue un éxito en toda América, y ahora se empieza a estrenar en Europa, ¿a vosotros que os parece esta serie de misterio e intriga? ¿La habéis visto?

-Sí, Santana y yo somos seguidores de la serie.- comentó Seth sin medir sus palabras.

La latina abrió los ojos sorprendida y rápidamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de eso, le dio un pisotón a su amigo, este se mordió el labio intentando no soltar un quejido de dolor al sentir el tacón en su pie. Entendía ese gesto y sabía porque la chica lo había hecho; había hablado sin pensar y demasiado rápido.

-¿Es cierto, Santana?

-No, bueno… emh…- ¿por qué tenía que haber salido ese tema?- He visto algunos capítulos con Seth, no me considero una seguidora de la serie.

-Pero, ¿conoces a Quinn Fabray, la coprotagonista de _Midnight_, no?

-Eh…

Todos sus compañeros bajaron un poco el rostro sin dejar de mirar al presentador de forma seria; conocían la historia, Santana se la había contado hacía varios años atrás.

-Tengo entendido que también es de Lima, Ohio.

-Fuimos al mismo instituto.- contestó escueta controlando sus emociones, apretó las manos con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-¿Erais amigas?

-No.

El presentador algo sorprendido decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema, en todo el plató se había creado un silencio incómodo y eso no era bueno para la audiencia.

-Peter, me han dicho que tú has estado en España antes… ¿En Ibiza?

-Sí, estuve dos días y me lo pase muy bien, fue muy divertido.- contestó intentando relajar el ambiente sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?-preguntó en broma.

-No, no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada.- todos estallaron en risas.

Varias preguntas más hicieron que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

-Os hemos preparado un juego…- empezó a decir el presentador levantándose de la silla. -Tendréis que conquistar la base del enemigo en el laberinto que hemos preparado fuera, acompañarme…

Cuatro ayudantes entraron en escena con un equipaje algo especial. Los más pequeños rápidamente se pusieron de pie para dejar que les colocaran aquel tipo de chaleco, junto con una pistola laser. Seth y Santana se pusieron de pie no tan entusiasmados como ellos. El español se los se llevó a una sala contigua al plató; las cámaras les siguieron. Frank y Peter chocaron las manos contentos siendo los primeros en seguir al hombre, detrás de ellos iban Santana y Seth.

Entre disparos, gritos y risas a la latina se le había olvidado la pregunta incomoda sobre Quinn. Cuando salieron del plató comieron en un restaurante que quedaba cerca de allí y después volvieron al hotel para prepararse para el concierto; nerviosa y concentrada no pensó en nada más que no fuera darlo todo para sus fans.

Horas más tarde, el día estaba a punto de acabar y Santana se estaba preparando para meterse en la cama; el concierto había ido de maravilla y aunque en su momento al acabar tenía muchísima energía ahora sentía que su cuerpo no podía mucho más; sentía como sus piernas a cada paso que daban pesaban mucho más.

Pero justo en el momento en el que se iba a meter en aquella cama tocaron a la puerta. Y cuando la abrió entraron rápidamente Seth, Fran y Peter, llevando cada uno cosas diferentes; el mayor de todo llevaba una bolsa de palomitas y algo de dulces; el morena llevaba con el su portátil y algunos refrescos; y por último, Frank también llevaba un pequeño ordenador y varias películas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a hacerte compañía esta noche.- le contestó Peter dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá que había al lado de la pared.

Seth pasó su mano por el hombro de la latina abrazándola:

-Hoy nos quedaremos contigo.- le susurró.

-Gracias chicos...

Todos la miraron regalándole una sonrisa, no tenían que decir nada más.

Vente minutos más tardes ya estaban todos colocados; Seth y Santana estaban en la cama viendo la televisión mientras conversaban sobre cosas triviales, mientras que los dos pequeños estaban en el sofá jugando algún juego online con sus ordenadores. La comida y la bebida rondaba entre ellos.

-Dame las películas Frank.- este se levantó rápidamente para dárselas.- ¿Qué quieres ver? Hemos traído Pretty Woman, Titanic, y mi favorita, Brokeback Mountain.- el chico la miró pero esta seguía mirando la televisión con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.- ¿Santana?...

Instintivamente miró hacia donde miraba la morena, hacia la televisión, y justo en ese momento aparecieron las letras de las serie de _Midnight_, eso indicaba el inició de un episodio_._

-¿Quieres ver alguna película?- le susurró con cuidado alternando la mirada entre sus compañeros, la televisión y Santana.

-No…

-¿Cambio de canal?

Peter y Frank levantaron la cabeza de sus pantallas para mirar a su amiga, esta contestó que no con la cabeza. El mayor puso el dual para que cambiara de idioma la televisión y se acomodó en la cama. Santana apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Seth y cuando Quinn, o mejor dicho Alice, apareció en la pantalla la latina dejó caer una pequeña lágrima. Rápidamente se la limpió con el dorso de la mano; ella ya había pasado página, no le dolía lo que había pasado hacia siete años.

O eso creía ella.

El rubio la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Con cariño GM**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Llamadas**

-Señorita Fabray…- la chica se desprendió de sus auriculares cuando vio que la puerta de su remolque se abría un poco. Era uno de los ayudantes que trabajaban allí.- La están esperando para grabar la escena.

-En cinco minutos estoy allí.- le contestó con una sonrisa de cortesía.

Quinn al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba agachó la cabeza y enredó sus dedos en su fino cabello rubio; había dormido poco y empezaba a sentir como su cabeza retumbaba cada pocos segundos, era como si el ruido se multiplicara por dos en su cabeza creando un dolor insoportable, pero tenía que aguantar aquella era la última escena del día que tendrían que grabar.

-Tú puedes…- se susurró así misma antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí, el sol la golpeó con fuerza haciendo que se quejará en voz baja. En menos de dos minutos se encontraba rodeada de gente que iba de un lado al otro preparando aquella escena, era la más importantes de aquel episodio y todo tenía que salir bien.

-Quinn.- la llamó alguien detrás de ella, la actriz no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era.- No te he visto a la hora de la comida.

-Me encontraba mal, Aidan.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? – la chica asintió sin dejar de mirar al chico que era algo más alto que ella.- Otra vez, deberías ir al médico.

-Sabes que es porque no duermo bien por las noches.- excusó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el pelinegro no le diera importancia.

-Siempre dices lo mismo…

-Siento no haberte llamado después de llegar a Los Ángeles, estaba realmente cansada.- se disculpó, intuía que era de lo que quería hablar y también de paso cambió de tema para que no le siguiera insistiendo sobre lo mismo.

-Me debes una cena.- comentó guiñándole el ojo.

La rubia sonrió como pudo, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí aun.

Justo en ese momento el director les interrumpió comentándoles cómo tenían que hacerlo y preguntándoles si tenían alguna duda. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Quinn antes de tumbarse en aquella cama que habían preparado; se apretó las sienes haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

Estaba lista.

Se tumbó y cerró los ojos, mentalmente se relajó para poder actuar bien.

-¡Acción!- escuchó al director a lo lejos.

La escena transcurría en la habitación de la protagonista mientras ella dormía, y él la sorprendía en mitad de la noche. Segundos después de que Quinn cerrara los ojos, notó como Aidan le acariciaba por el brazo lentamente, una caricia suave que a cualquiera podría hacer estremecer; sus dedos se movían hacia arriba hasta llegar al hombro.

-Alice…- le susurró intentando hacerla reaccionar.- Alice…- otra vez mucho más cerca de su oído.

-¿Harry?...- preguntó abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a pocos centímetros del rostro del chico, miró aquellos ojos verdes claros para después soltar un fingido suspiro tal y como le pedía el guion.

Hora y media más tarde Quinn se encontraba otra vez en su camerino recogiendo sus cosas; ya habían terminado con aquella escena. Le había sido muy difícil interpretar cuando aquel dolor de cabeza no la dejaba casi ni pensar, pero había conseguido sacarla adelante.

Suspiró hondo, aquel día se había hecho muy largo.

Con el bolso colgado al hombro y las llaves del coche en la mano salió de su camerino caminando lo más rápido posible; así llegaría antes a casa, pero alguien le iba a robar unos minutos a Quinn.

-¡Nena!

Otra vez no le hacía falta escuchar nada más para saber quién era. La rubia espero que fuera el chico quien acabara de llegar hasta ella. Tan solo le quedaban varios metros para poder llegar a su coche. Quinn suspiró sonoramente, quería irse a casa a descansar.

-No me llames nena, sabes que no me gusta.- le recriminó cuando Aidan estuvo cerca.

-Me debes una cena.- ignoró lo que le había dicho antes.

-Aidan…

-Solo escucha…- se fue acercando a la chica hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.- Mi casa, tu y yo y una cena casera hecha por mí. ¿Qué te parece?

Quinn suspiró mirando hacia otro lado antes de contestar:

-Estoy cansada. Mejor quedamos otro día.

El actor asintió lentamente mirando hacia otros lados, estaba algo decepcionado por la respuesta. La rubia pudo entender que ese rechazo había desilusionado a Aidan; ella se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla del chico y darle un tierno beso, pero este en un movimiento giró su rostro para que el beso acabara en sus labios. No sucedió así, pero quedó justo en la comisura.

-Aidan…- le reprochó alejándose un poco de él.

-Perdona…- se disculpó sinceramente agachando un poco la cabeza.- Pensé que no te importaría aquí, no hay ningún fotógrafo.

-No es por las fotos que nos puedan sacar.- eso era cierto, no le importaba en absoluto.

Había sido la propia cadena quien había difundido aquellos rumores que decían que ellos dos eran pareja. Eso no era del todo cierto, pero algo había entre ellos.

¿Entonces ellos dos que eran?

-No importa…- no quiso insistir el chico de ojos claros.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro.- contestó sintiendo como los labios del chico se posaban en su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Hasta mañana nena.

Quinn quiso protestar, encararle y hacerle callar para que no le volviera a llamar nena jamás; pero el chico había sido astuto y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se había ido dando grandes zancadas para que no le pudiera alcanzar. La rubia lo vio marchar antes de seguir su camino hasta el coche, pero antes de arrancar cogió su teléfono y sentada en el asiento marcó un número.

-Vamos Rachel, cógelo…

Pero a miles de kilómetros de allí, en un apartamento de Nueva York, Rachel estaba lejos de coger su teléfono móvil.

-Pasa, estás en tu casa…- le indicó abriendo la puerta dejando que pasara.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar unos días.

-No me des las gracias, estoy para lo que necesites, ¿pero qué es lo que exactamente pasó?- preguntó curiosa la morena, aún no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle casi nada. Hacia una hora que le había llamado preguntando si se podía quedar unos días en su casa y cuando esta acepto la fue a buscar a su casa tal y como Santana le había pedido.

-Una tubería reventó ayer, menos mal que lo hizo cuando estaba en casa, no quiero imaginar si hubiese pasado cuando estaba de gira con el grupo, mi casa se hubiera transformado en el Titanic, eso sí, sin Leonardo DiCaprio.

Santana se sentó en el sofá dejando las maletas a su lado, estaba muy cansada; hacia dos días que había llegado de Europa y lo único que quería hacer era descansar, pero aquella maldita tubería se lo había impedido. Pensó en llamar a cualquiera de los chicos, pero los tres vivían en gran apartamento de tan solo tres habitaciones, no quería hacer que alguno durmiese en el sofá o invadir la intimidad de Seth, aunque no sería la primera vez.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en arreglar la avería?

-¿Ya me quieres echar?- preguntó irónica la cantante, Rachel solo rodó los ojos como respuesta.- Por lo menos hasta el lunes, Berry me tendrás que aguantar 4 días, ¿podrás?- con su típica sonrisa Santana se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo hice durante un año, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba.

Se mudó con ella y con Kurt después de dejar la universidad y también a Britt, buscaba realizar su sueño. Claro que se acordaba de ese año; conoció a los chicos, se unió al grupo, había vivido grandes momentos y otros, otros que jamás había podido olvidar.

-Santana…- le dijo por tercera vez Rachel, la latina parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, si… Tranquila.

-Voy a ducharme, dentro de una hora tengo que ir al teatro. Tu habitación sabes cuál es, ¿necesitas algo más?

-Atracar tu nevera, me muero de hambre.

Rachel se marchó riéndose por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Santana después de coger una pieza de fruta de la cocina se dirigió hacia la habitación de invitados para dejar su pequeña maleta, conocía perfectamente la casa para saber dónde se encontraba todo. Su amistad con la actriz de Broadway no había desaparecido en aquellos años. Diez minutos después, la latina había vuelto al salón para ver la televisión; no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero de repente el teléfono móvil de su amiga sonó.

-¡Berry! ¡Tu teléfono!- gritó bajando el volumen de la televisión.

-¡Cógelo tú!- recibió de respuesta.

Santana se levantó del sofá rechistando y murmurando algunas palabras en español poco gratas hacia Rachel; se acercó a la encimera donde se encontraba el móvil, pero aquel nombre y aquella foto que aparecían en la pantalla del teléfono frenaron y paralizaron a la cantante durante varios minutos hasta que ella misma colgó.

-¡¿Quién es?!

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos, pero ella seguía paralizada; sus ojos empezaron aguarse sin posibilidad de detenerlo. Santana soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones relajando todo su cuerpo, con el dorso de la mano se limpió una pequeña lágrima y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto del suelo; su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensaba tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía.

-¡Santana!- gritó Rachel envuelta en su albornoz, ni siquiera se había secado un poco antes de salir. La latina no la miró, seguía tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no podía reaccionar.- ¿Quién era?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Rachel se fue hacia su teléfono para mirar quien había llamado, justo en ese momento volvió a sonar.

Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

Ahora lo entendía…

-Quinn…- contestó al teléfono. Santana al escuchar ese nombre levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Rachel.- No, yo no te colgué… Estaba en la ducha y no lo pude coger…- ella seguía hablando sin dejar de mirar a la latina intentando averiguar que pensaba su amiga. -Quinn…- le dijo interrumpiéndola para que la escuchara.- Quinn, Santana está aquí conmigo, se va a quedar unos días y fue ella la que…

La latina al escuchar eso se levantó del sofá caminando hasta su habitación, no quiso oírla acabar la frase. Rachel no perdió el contacto visual hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Santana entró en la habitación y rápidamente abrió la maleta rebuscando entre la ropa hasta que encontró una vieja libreta y un bolígrafo, se sentó en la cama y dejó su mente volar…

Quinn acababa de despedirse de su amiga porque tenía que irse al teatro, pero su mente seguía en lo que le había contado; Santana estaba en NY, en casa de Rachel… Pudo haberle cogido el teléfono, pero le colgó, típico de la latina; un bufido salió de sus labios cuando lo pensó. La rubia en ese momento se moría de ganas de hablar con ella en ese momento, pero no era justo, para ninguna de las dos. Con su móvil entre las manos marcó otro número diferente:

-Aidan…- dijo el nombre del chico cuando contestó:-¿Qué te parece si este sábado quedamos para cenar? Ya sabes, te debo una cena…

* * *

**Con cariño GM**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Canciones**

Todo el apartamento se encontraba a oscuras y las únicas luces que se podían apreciar eran las que procedían de la calle que entraban por las ventanas del piso. Una cena olvidada a medias en casa de la actriz; y dos cuerpos desnudos que se encontraban encima de la cama de la habitación de esta.

Suaves gemidos se le escapaban de sus labios; sus piernas que estaban enredadas en una cintura temblaban de la excitación que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Unos labios le recorrían el cuello con delicadeza, por un momento Quinn abrió los ojos encontrándose con el cabello azabache, no tardó en volverlos a cerrar mordiéndose el labio inferior, no quería mirar.

Intentó no pensar en ese momento, tan solo sentir placer olvidándose de todo lo demás, pero le fue imposible.

Su mente viajó a aquella noche sin poderlo evitar; ahora no se encontraba en su cama si no en la cama de aquel hotel de las afueras de Lima desnuda y encima de ella se encontraba aquella chica que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había traído en los últimos siete años, Santana. Podía sentir como sus manos delicadas le recorrían el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos, sentía como con sus manos los apretaba y los acariciaba con delicadeza. La actriz no lo pudo evitar y soltó un gemido más alto de lo normal, sus caderas en ese momento se empezaron a moverse más rápido. Los ojos de la latina no la dejaban de mirar en ningún momento, como lo hicieron aquella noche, siempre con deseo. Sus labios la besaban con pasión y ardor que hacían que el cuerpo de Quinn temblase por segundos.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Las manos de la rubia le arañaron la espalda con fuerza dejando algunas marcas. A lo lejos escuchó un gruñido, pero no le dio importancia, en su mente solo escuchaba la voz de la morena susurrándole que no quería que ese momento acabase aun. Aunque el recuerdo era lejano, recordaba cada palabra que le dijo aquella noche, cada beso y cada caricia que le dio.

Con los ojos cerrados podía sentir como el ritmo iba acelerando cada vez más, en ese último momento todo estalló, primero fue una corriente que le recorrió todo el cuerpo que luego explotó en su mente haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

-¡San!- gritó al llegar al clímax al igual que había hecho su acompañante.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Quinn relajó su cuerpo encima de la cama después de sentir como la persona que tenía encima se levantaba de golpe; su respiración era pesada y con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de las últimas secuelas de su orgasmo.

-Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho…- le acusó rompiendo el silencio el chico que se ponía rápidamente sus boxers a espaldas de ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó saliendo del trance mientras se tapaba con la sabana.

-Esto es increíble…

El moreno se puso de pie buscando sus pantalones con la mirada, no le apetecía seguir mucho más tiempo ahí, era la primera vez que le ocurría eso.

-Aidan.

-¿Ahora recuerdas mi nombre? - le cortó con ironía al encontrar su tejanos.- ¡Dijiste el nombre de otra persona, Quinn!- le acusó sin podérselo callar más.

Esa frase fue como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría; en ese momento pudo recordar que había gritado el nombre de Santana. Había estado pensando en ella mientras lo hacían, Quinn miró hacia el otro lado de su habitación avergonzada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ella en situaciones como esas; odiaba que su mente recordara aquellos momentos.

-Yo… lo siento Aidan…- no sabía que más decir; se sentía avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Yo creí que te gustaba, ¡podríamos haberlo evitado si esto no era lo que tú querías!- le acusó señalando la cama haciendo referencia a lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos.- Me gustas Quinn, pero si me lo hubieras dicho antes tan solo habríamos quedado como amigos, sin ningún problema.

-¡Claro que me gustas! ... De verdad.- reafirmó porque el chico parecía que no le creía, le era complicado después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero dijiste el nombre de otra persona al llegar al orgasmo, ¡lo gritaste!.- le reprochó, la rubia podía notar como el chico estaba muy enfadado y ella lo comprendía.- Será mejor que me vaya, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Aidan, por favor…

-No Quinn, ahora mismo no quiero hablar contigo.

El chico acabo de recoger su camiseta y sus zapatos, y salió de la habitación rápidamente sin mirar atrás. La rubia tan solo vio cómo se iba de allí. Al escuchar como la puerta de su piso se cerraba con más fuerza de la necesaria, Quinn golpeo con sus puños cerrados el colchón soltando un profundo gruñido. Se sentía frustrada por no poder olvidar aquella noche, por no poder olvidar las caricias que tan solo le habían tocado una vez y ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

-¡Joder!- exclamó dejándose caer en la cama muy frustrada por la situación.

Pasó sus manos por el rostro hasta llegar a su cabello para apartarlo echándolo hacía atrás.

¿Y ahora qué? Pensó la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama para recoger su ropa del suelo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, eso era lo único que sabía.

El panorama en Nueva York era completamente diferente, Santana había salido del piso de Rachel, ya que esta estaba en su última función de la semana en la obra que protagonizaba. La latina aburrida en aquel departamento había decidido salir a dar un paseo, pero ese paseo le había llevado al final a coger un taxi que la llevó hasta el apartamento de sus compañeros.

-¡Seth!- pudo escuchar la cantante cuando picó al timbre. Aquellas voces se volvieron a escuchar una vez más cuando insistió.- ¡Seth!- eran Peter y Frank, estaba segura de eso.

Varios minutos después, Santana aún seguía en la puerta parada sin moverse pero la voz del mayor la sobresaltó, estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Santana, ¿qué haces ahí?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, esa manía se le había pegado de la chica. Seth llevaba un par de cajas de pizza en sus manos, mientras que en la otra llevaba el casco de su moto.

-Esperando a que alguien me abra la puerta…- se quejó cruzándose de brazos, esos dos se iban a enterar cuando entrara por la puerta.- Llevo cinco minutos aquí.

-¿No te han abierto?

-No, y esos dos solo hacen que llamarte como si esperaran que me abrieras tú la puerta…- Santana rodó los ojos; la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes.

El rubio le entregó sus llaves para que fuera ella quien abriera la puerta ya que sus manos estaban bastante ocupadas. Cuando entraron no se sorprendieron con lo que se encontraron; Frank y Peter estaban sentados en el sofá con un mando de la consola cada uno, ni siquiera cuando entraron levantaron la vista de la pantalla.

-¡Chicos!- gritó el mayor para que le prestaran atención.- ¿Por qué no le abríais la puerta a San?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era evidente.

-¿San?- preguntó confuso su hermano dándole al pause para mirar.

-¡Ey!- se quejó el moreno cuando el juego de repente paró.- Estaba ganando…- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Sí, Frank llevó varios minutos picando, menos mal que tu hermano llegó sino no sé cuánto rato podría haber pasado ahí.

-Lo siento…- murmuró avergonzado, sobre todo por la chica, a Peter no le importaba mucho.- Creíamos que estaba Seth en casa.

-Os dije que saldría a por pizzas…- le contestó a Frank negando con la cabeza sin podérselo creer. La mirada de Frank era de arrepentimiento y eso a Santana le ablandó un poco y no pudo seguir con la reprimenda hacia ellos.

-No importa, empecemos a cenar que tengo hambre.- interrumpió el moreno levantándose del sofá para quitarle una de las cajas a Seth. El chico la abrió y cogió un trozo, todos lo miraban interrogándolo con la mirada.- Si no os dais prisa, me lo como todo…

No tuvo que repetir aquella advertencia porque Seth y Santana caminaron hasta la barra que separaba el comedor de la cocina para comerse allí su pizza, mientras que los más pequeños comían en el sofá mientras seguían jugando aquel juego de la consola.

-Oye, San.- le dijo cuando acabó de cenar.

-Dime.

-Ahora que pienso, ¿yo no te di un juego de llaves para que pudieras entrar siempre que quisieras?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto…

-¡San! ¿Quieres jugar?- interrumpió Frank sin moverse de su asiento.

-¡Voy!- contestó marchándose sin responderle a l rubio.

Seth iba a seguirla para continuar molestándola con eso, pero su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar encima de la encimera de la cocina, quiso ignorarlo pero el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla le evitó hacerlo.

-Salvada por la campana, morena…- murmuró antes de contestar al teléfono.

Por otro lado, Santana ya se había sentado entre los dos chicos y tenía el mando entre sus manos. Ella tan solo pulsaba todos los botones a la vez, pero era divertido, sobre todo porque conseguía hacer cosas que ni Peter ni Frank sabían hacer.

-Pero, ¿cómo hizo eso?- le preguntó uno de ellos al otro sin dejar de mirar la pantalla ya que al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil ganar a su amiga.

-Ni idea Peter, ni idea…

-¡Chicos, chicos!- exclamó el mayor de los Thomson.- Es Erik.

Nada más decir eso Peter pulsó el stop y los tres dejaron los mandos encima de aquella pequeña mesa que tenían delante. Seth se hizo un hueco entre ellos y le dio al manos libres. Cuando se hablaba de su música y de actuaciones el tema se volvía serio y todos dejaban lo que tenían entre manos para prestar atención.

-¿Cómo están mis chicos preferidos? ¿Cómo van esas merecidas vacaciones?

-Bien.

-Todo bien.- acabó contestando el moreno.

-Sé que os dije que tendrías un mes completamente de vacaciones,- todos rodaron los ojos algo había.- pero me han llamado los organizadores de una cena benéfica en la que quieren que actuéis, todo lo que recauden ira a un ONG. ¿Qué os parece? Será en Los Ángeles, habrá estrellas de cine y la televisión, y otros cantantes que también actuaran. Sería una buena imagen para el grupo, pero lo más importante es ayudar a…

-Erik, Erik…- le frenó la morena.-Iremos, no tienes que convencernos más.

-¿Cuándo es?

-El domingo que viene.

-Nos avisas con poco tiempo, Erik.- le contestó Seth mirando a sus compañeros que también asentían a lo que había dicho.- Pero lo haremos.- de eso no había duda.

-Perfecto chicos.- contestó contento el hombre.- Llamadme cuando decidáis las canciones.

Y acto seguido colgó; él siempre les daba la libertad de elegir a los eventos que querían asistir y las canciones que querían cantar, esa era una de las ventajas de las que tenían los chicos con él.

-¿Girl on fire y Mine?- preguntó Frank el primero.

-Son nuestros dos últimos éxitos.- comentó el otro más joven.

-Santana, ¿qué piensas?

La chica seguía pensando mirando hacia la nada sin emitir ninguna palabra, hasta que Peter le chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara para que reaccionara. La cantante después de disculparse en un susurró, habló:

-Creo que deberíamos cantar una más…

-¿Cuál?

-Perfect.- los chicos sonrieron ampliamente, aquella canción les traía muy buenos recuerdos aunque no fuera tan conocida como las demás que habían hecho.- Nuestra primera canción.

* * *

**Con cariño GM**


End file.
